What to do
by Sampson
Summary: Matt/Scott and Pedro/Jamie.Pretty much a PWP. Couldn't think of a better title. Where I have put *****To Present***** It signifies a change in writing tense. I just find it easier writing some scenes in present tense. It doesn't affect timelines etc.


**A/N: I'm getting back to writing, so some new Chapters, hopefully longer, will be up soon. I'd like to thank Black Lighted Clouds for inspiring me to write Po5 Romance fics between Matt/Scott and Pedro/Jamie. I will keep adding to this as ideas come, it might be an Idea to wait until I put the next chapter up to re-read this one otherwise you'll have to keep checking. Sorry It's not all done in one go.  
**

Pedro and Jamie were sitting together in the Hacienda. It was midday and the Peruvian sun hung high in the sky. Jamie groaned. He wished that he had gone diving with Matt, Scott, Richard and the professor. Unfortunately Pedro couldn't swim, and so that he wasn't left alone, Jamie had decided to stay back with him.

There was nothing to do; both boys lay sprawled out on the sofa, the heat was too intense to play sports in and they had lost most of the board games last time they had played. Matt accused Scott of cheating which caused Scott to yell back and at that point Matt had thrown the board, along with the pieces, across the room.

Pedro was thinking to himself about his feelings for the American slouched on the couch next to him. He really loved Jamie, he was sure of it. But how would Jamie react? What about Matt and Scott? Who cares? Pedro looked over at Jamie who was starting to drift off in the heat. He knew what he would do. The Peruvian boy sat up and slowly made his way across the couch to where Jamie was lying until he was above the American boy. He lowered his face down to Jamie's and kissed his perfectly soft lips.

Suddenly Jamie awoke, Pedro still kissing him passionately. Still drowsy from his sleep Jamie pulled Pedro closer, continuing the kiss. Pedro, taking this as a sign of encouragement, slipped his work-worn hands up Jamie's shirt, gently stroking his toned body. It was at this moment that Matt, Scott, Richard and Professor Chambers chose to walk through the open French doors leading out into the garden. It was Scott who came through first; he took one look at what was happening on the folded out sofa, yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" and dragged Pedro off his twin. Pedro rather put out, walked outside into the garden while Scott was yelling at his brother.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Scott yelled, "YOU WERE KISSING PEDRO!" His brother said nothing and shut his mind off from his brother, heading out after Pedro

Matt walked up behind Scott, wrapped his pale arms around Scott's waist and whispered quietly in his ear "I guess it has happened then . . . time for my part." Matt moved his head down, tenderly kissing Scott's shoulder.

Scott, surprised at Matt's actions, stood still for a few seconds while the shock settled in. When he had finally come back to his senses, he roughly pushed Matt off and ran upstairs. Matt heard a door slam. '_Oh shit . . . I've really upset Scott,'_ Matt thought _'I'd better go and apologize.' _Matt headed upstairs after his friend. Luckily Richard hadn't seen what had happened and so he thought it was just another argument.

Out in the garden Jamie had found Pedro and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I love you Pedro".

"I love you too Jamie"

The two boys tenderly kissed each other, Pedro reaching his hands up inside Jamie's shirt and gently stroking his back. Jamie put his hands around Pedro's neck, holding him close.

XXX

Meanwhile upstairs in the hacienda Matt's attempts at apologizing to Scott were proving futile. "Come on Scott, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. But you liked it didn't you?" Scott didn't reply. "Right. That's it. I'm coming in." Matt pushed down on the handle and through the door to find Scott half-naked on the bed, face buried in the pillow. Matt stepped into the room gently closing the door behind him, silently padded across to where Scott was lying, stood over him, gazing at his smooth back for a second then climbed onto the bed next to his friend. Tenderly, Matt pushed aside Scott's hair and kissed him on the side of his neck.

Scott feeling this wondered '_why am I letting him do this? I could push him off right now! But… I love him… I must do…' _Scott pushed Matt off him and further onto the bed, and moved so he was kneeling over him on all fours, gazing into his electric blue eyes. Slowly he lowered himself down and, very softly, kissed Matt on the lips. Matt a little surprised at his friends action, pulled him closer. He felt the American boys tongue pushing into his mouth, Matt gave into Scott and soon they were passionately kissing, their tongues twisting together pausing only to breathe.

*****To Present*****

Matt unbuttons Scott's shirt, peeling the damp fabric away from his skin. He moves his hands across the now bare American's chest, still kissing Scott passionately. Scott reaches up and pulls Matt's T-Shirt off, over his head, their mouths separating only to allow the Scott to free Matt from the top. Scott runs his hands over Matt's bare chest, sending shivers through the English boy.

Scott stops kissing Matt and moves away from him, Matt starts to mumble a complaint but Scott quickly starts kissing Matt's now bare neck. Scott moves down from Matt's neck, placing kisses on his collar bone, then the top of his chest, moving slowly down, planting kisses all the way. He pauses to lick Matt's nipples, Matt moans quietly with pleasure, longing for more. Matt continues stroking Scott's back, running his hands up and down. Scott moves down Matt's chest, placing kisses around his solar plexus, his hands stop caressing Matt's chest to unbutton his jeans, to free Matt's throbbing erection.

Scott pulls Matt's boxer shorts down letting his errection stand tall. Scott gently caresses the hard cock, with his hand, continuing to place kisses lower and lower on Matt's Body. Matt groans in pleasure "Scott...". Scott moves his mouth over Matt's hard penis, flashes a grin at Matt, and takes Matt into his mouth. The American boy takes Matt deep into his throat, and Matt's back arches as tingles of pleasure shoot up his spine.

**A/N: I Will keep adding to this peridically, please be patient, and appologies for not putting it all up in one go.**


End file.
